


I Love Your Precious Heart

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, Pregnancy injury, Trauma, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: And then it stops. Everything goes quiet. He’s alive and he feels a wash of relief. He looks over at his sister to feel that relief quickly fade away. She is unconscious with a cut head but it’s the blood gushing from her abdomen that is the most concerning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	I Love Your Precious Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy on injury detail and in-depth depiction of a car accident. Title from INXS' Never Tear Us Apart

He’s lucky he’s not ejected from the car. If the Impala wasn’t as well cared for he’s sure they both would have been thrown across the road. The sound was terrifying, every time they hit something it sounded like a bomb was going off. At first they crash into the concrete wall, which didn’t seem too bad. Someone must have hit them on the interstate, then suddenly the car is launched into the air.

It happens again and again. Grinding and crunching. The car finally stopped tumbling and landed on the driver’s side, it was still sliding. He could smell the metal getting hot as it was ground away by the road surface.

And then it stops. Everything goes quiet. He’s alive and he feels a wash of relief. He looks over at his sister to feel that relief quickly fade away. She is unconscious with a cut head but it’s the blood gushing from her abdomen that is the most concerning. He tries to croak her name but nothing comes out.

He looks around to try to get his bearings. The roof is crushed and the window cracked so he can’t see how much traffic is about. He smells the gas leaking out from the fuel filler. If a spark were to ignite it they’d be burned alive. He grabs at her sisters but her body is limp and her jeans blood-soaked. He thinks his ankle is broken but his main concern is getting them out the car before it ignites. He puts his weight against the dented car door and forces it open. He climbs out the top, his feet on the ground before he carries her out. He drags her by the collar of her jacket onto the hot tarmac of the road, his body too weak to carry her. He needed to get them as far away from the Impala as possible. People were starting to stop and exit their vehicles. He calls out to them to let them know that someone is alive. They all stare at them, amazed anyone is alive, let alone conscious.

Someone tells him they have called 911. He pulls his phone out to call Cas but feels the side of his head is covered in blood. He sits there on the tarmac, panting, clutching his sister. She has shown no signs of movement and was bleeding so heavily it was pooling onto the road.

The EMTs arrive and escort him to the ambulance. He is strapped to a backboard and placed in a c-collar to protect his neck and spine. His heartbeat is too fast, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He just needs to know she is okay. He knows she’s been put on a backboard, which for some reason is tilted. They are pushing at her stomach, and then he sees it. Her protruding belly revealed. His pregnant sister is led out on the road dying.

“How far along is she?” an EMT asks him.

“I didn’t know,” he croaks. The last thing he sees before he is lifted into the ambulance is them performing CPR on his sister.

He has a cracked rib, sprained ankle and dislocated shoulder so he is discharged in a few hours. He scares the nurses into letting him see his sister, threatening her until he is let in to the ICU. Cas is at her side, holding her hand and listening to the beeping machines. She is covered in machines and wires, her belly is being monitored and she needs help breathing. Seeing his sister so weak and helpless was breaking his heart.

“Sam,” he says standing, quickly. Cas looks terrible, like he’s aged a decade since that morning.

“Cas, how did you know?”

“I heard your prayers and I sensed her pain, I came as soon as I could.” He had sat in the ambulance and prayed to Jack, to Cas, hell even to Rowena for Deanna to be okay.

“How is she?” he says taking a seat beside him.

“She is better than expected, they both are. For a second, when they used the defibrillator on her I believed she was dead. I didn’t feel her anymore, like the bond had gone. And you, how are you doing?” He wasn’t going to be okay until she woke up. He looks at her swollen belly, black and blue with bruises from the steering wheel. He can see the belly contract in time to the machines.

“Can you help?”

“I have eased some of the pains, some I believe our child healed. He is keeping Deanna alive, some of these injuries should have killed her. She didn’t tell you about the baby, did she?”

“No.”

“I told her she should. I should have said something. You know how stubborn your sister is,” She starts to groan and the contraction monitor starts to accelerate. “Hey, I’m here,” he murmurs. He cups her face in his hands and passes more grace through her body. “I saw him on the ultrasound,” he whispers to her. He sits back down and leans his elbows onto the bed. “You gotta hold on so you can meet him. You can teach up how to fix up cars, how to play guitar, how to riding a bike. Remember we were talking about it? We’re going to get one of those houses with a yard and a porch, one of those tire swings and I’ll plant flowers.”

“Hello,” a nurse with the name badge Nancy says, stood in the door. “She is doing well, all things considered.”

“Is the baby going to be okay?” Sam asks her. He never thought he’d see his sister with a baby bump, never thought he’d hear about her dreaming of a new non-hunting life with an angel she had once tried to stab.

“On the ultrasound we found an abruption to the placenta. We haven’t seen any more bleeding since she was emitted, but all we can do is monitor her. The contractions are a little concerning, we have started corticosteroid therapy in case of an early delivery. It’s just a waiting game. I wish I had better news.”

Sam can’t help but yawn, his body slacking from the painkillers, “Sam, please get some rest. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

He lies back in his room, his ankle sore, and calls Jody. She and Donna will collect what is left of the Impala and take it to the bunker. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep but he finds his head falling against the pillow. It’s dark outside when he wakes up. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, expecting the worse. Instead he finds she is awake and sat up, Cas curled around her on the bed. He almost doesn’t want to interrupt them. Her head is on his shoulder and he is rubbing her belly, just under the monitor belt. The bruising has gone and the scarring on her head faded.

“Sammy,” she croaks. He runs towards her and hugs her tight until she moans in pain.

“Hello Sam,” Jack says, stood on the other side of the bed.

“Jack is gonna get me out of here,” she tells him.

“You should stay,” Cas sighs. “I don’t approve of this Deanna.”

“Jack is gonna mojo me back to the bunker. I’m going to catch some sleep and then the time you drive back I’ll be fine. Stop worrying.” She leans in and pecks him on the mouth.

Cas was in no fit state to drive, worrying that something had gone wrong. Sam was trying not to remember the sound of crunching glass and the smell of the car dragging on the tarmac.

As soon as they enter the bunker they know something is wrong. Jack runs up to them, tears down his face. The bunker has been ruined, books off the shelves and glass broken on the floor. “I tried, she wanted to lie down, I tried Castiel,” he begs, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. Cas marches into Deanna’s bedroom to see his worst nightmares come true.

She is led on blood soaked crimson sheets, her face as white as a sheet of paper. Her clothes are soaked with blood and clumps of blood are pooling on her jeans. She is led on her side, one hand on her belly, the other limp beside her. Cas falls to his knees and clutches her face in his hands.

“See you on the flip side,” she whispers.

“Bring her back,” Sam cries. “Do something!” he bellows.

“She knew,” Cas murmurs. “She always said she never wanted to die in hospital, not like John. It’s not Butch Cassidy but she wanted this.”

“You can bring her back, Jack?”

“You’re God, you can bring her back!” Sam bellows.

“I’ve tried, she won’t.” Cas gets up and hugs Jack tight, letting the boy sob on his arm.

Cas washes her body, taking extra time to feel the curve of belly for one last time. Her body is unscathed, any sign of the car accident gone from her freckled skin. He takes extra time to brush her hair and dress her in her favorite flannel. He watches her body burn, no tears in his eyes. He knows what he must do. He’s going to see her on the flip side.

Her door in heaven is filled with numbers. So many deaths. So many near misses. This was breaking all rules but when had he ever cared what he should and shouldn’t be doing as an angel. Her heaven was a back yard with a tire swing, a porch and a neatly raked lawn. Baby is parked in the distance and Led Zeppelin is playing in the background. It was the fantasy she had mentioned a week or so before her death, her dream future, where Sam was happily married to Eileen and no monsters could ever harm her family again.

“Daddy’s home,” she says with a smile, holding their son’s hand and making it wave at him.

“Deanna,” he says, his voice croaking. She leans in and kisses him. “I should have stopped you, should have done something.”

“He wasn’t going to survive. I couldn’t live without him. I waited for him, I didn’t know if I would see you again,” Their son is perfect with big green eyes and curly black hair, he smiles at Cas and reaches out to be held by him. “How stupid were you to end up here? As much as I appreciate the company.”

“I just walked in. My son is in charge of heaven, should be some perks to that.”

“There’s my rebellious angel,” she smirks. “I hoped you come, I hoped I’d see you again one day. Out of curiosity what was it that killed me in the end?”

“Hemorrhagic shock. You lost a lot of blood and your heart couldn’t take it.”

“How boring and human,” she laughs, their son laughs along with his mother. “Is Sammy okay?”

“He will be. Jack will tell him that you are here, that you are good and happy. That you have finally found peace.”

Cas, Deanna and Lucas spend their eternity cuddled in a hammock, reliving the perfect summer afternoon of the future she never had.


End file.
